It Was Totally Worth It
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: Oneshot, HouseChase, slash, spoilers for Human Error and Airborne. House invites Chase out for a drink after firing him.


Title: It Was Totally Worth It

Author: Me

Parings: House/Chase Chase/Cameron Wilson/Robin

Spoilers: Human Error and Airborne

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Word count: 1,893

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at smut. Let me know how you think I did. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :) Now on with the show…

It was two days after House fired Chase.

In the span of those two days Cameron got over Chase and got a job in New York. Foreman called the hospital where his interview was cancelled and got the job. Cuddy lined up nine people for House to interview. (All of them sucked.) Wilson got a call back from Robin, the hooker, and they went out on a date. And last, but not least, House called Chase and invited him out for a drink.

"You just fired me, and now you want to be friends?" Chase laughed in response to House's invite.

"Wilson's out with his girlfriend, I'm lonely," House said sarcastically. "Besides I heard _your _girlfriend just dumped your sorry ass. I thought you could use a drink."

Chase sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Come on," House urged, "you don't have a job yet, what else are you gonna do today?"

HouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

So that's how Chase and House ended up in some dive bar downtown piss drunk and almost all the way out of cash. House was a very sleepy drunk. He slouched in his bar stool and pulled his trucker hat down in front of his face as he listened to Chase ramble on about something or other. Chase, on the other hand, was a very talkative drunk.

"… I have no idea what I did wrong, she just rung me up and was all," Chase adjusted his voice so it was higher and a very, very bad impression of Cameron, "'I'm sorry, Chase, it just isn't going to work out.'" He dropped his voice back to normal, "Or some shit like that. Whatever, I don't care, anyways."

"Yeah," House commented after Chase's ten minute speech about how much he doesn't care about Cameron was up, "I can tell you _really _don't care about her."

"I don't!" Chase yelped defensively. He shook his head to emphasize his point and caught the attention of the bartender, a pretty brunette that reminded him of Cameron, "Can I get another one?" he gestured to his empty glass.

She swiped the glass away from him and shook her head, "Sorry boys, I should have cut you off long before." She winked at House, who smiled, back before sauntering away.

Chase sighed and smacked his head on the bar. House gingerly rested his down so he was face to face with Chase. "Do you think she was seeing someone else?" he asked House.

House sighed, "I don't know Chase; this is getting old and bor—"

"Did you know that you have really pretty big blue eyes?" Chase mused allowed. House raised his eyebrows in response and Chase batted his eye lashes.

"Alright," House said not drunk enough to let Chase do what he thought Chase was thinking about doing, "we should go."

Chase tried to protest, but House grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him out the door. He had to work tomorrow and probably will need all the sleep he can get to keep his hangover down to a minimum. He knew that it probably didn't matter how much sleep he got, his hangover was going bite him in the ass in the morning anyway, but it didn't hurt to try.

Once they were outside Chase sat down on the side walk and leaned up against the wall of the bar. Since Chase was barely sober enough to stand House hailed the cab and helped Chase in.

The cab ride was mostly uneventful until they were about five minutes away from House's place.

For the entire ride Chase had been watching House and his pretty big blue eyes out of his pretty green ones. House was well aware of this and it didn't bother him much. He didn't care if people looked at him, he was use to that. So House just sighed and pressed his face up against the cold window.

But then Chase slid over and sat entirely too close for comfort to House. "Chase…" House warned.

"Shhh…" Chase hushed House. He wrapped his hand around House's knee and leaned in closer so that he could whisper in House's ear, "You know, you said that I had a pretty mouth, but I think that you have a much, much, _much _prettier one."

House was surprised at how good Chase's breathe felt on his neck and how good his hand felt on his knee. House never thought about guys, at least not in that way. Sure, he made the odd comment about Chase's appearance here and there but it was mostly because knew that Chase had a crush on him. (He'd caught Chase staring at him out of the corner of his eye more than once and then one day, when Chase had fallen asleep in House's office chair, he'd heard Chase mumble his name.) But he never thought about sleeping with him.

The only reason he invited Chase out for a drink was because Wilson was out on a date and he didn't feel like getting drunk alone. Cameron would just play mother-hen and not let him drink, Foreman hated him, and Cuddy was out because she'd just use this as more evidence to him being "out of control". Chase was the best option, but House didn't think anything like this would happen.

Chase pressed his mouth up against House's ear and planted these little tiny kisses all over it and the back of House's neck. House closed his eyes and soaked up all the warmth and wet Chase's lips had to offer.

They pulled up at House's apartment and it almost killed House to pull himself away from Chase long enough to pay the driver and get out of car. But once they were both out and the taxi was disappearing behind a corner Chase grabbed House in a full embrace and House accepted Chase's arms around his waist and his lips on his gratefully.

They stumbled into House's bed room and fell on the bed. Chase was on top and was furiously kissing House. Chase yanked off his T-shirt and threw it on the floor before helping House unbutton his. Pants were gone next as they seemly flew off of their bodies and landed somewhere near their abandoned shirts on the floor.

House rolled Chase over on to his back and dragged him up farther toward the headboard kissing his neck. They both were enveloped in a strange, but pleasurable, cloud of passion, sweat, and intoxication. Emotion and sanity were not invited to their little party, although physical attraction and feeling were the guests of honor.

House had Chase's hands pinned up over his head with one hand and he was letting his other hand wonder around Chase's chest as his mouth held Chase's captive. Chase broke the kiss to whisper, "House… please…"

At this point House was straddling Chase leaning most of his weight on his good leg. He let Chase up but kept his knees positioned on either side of Chase's hips and reached toward the nightstand.

He pulled condoms, lube, and a Vicoden bottle out of the nightstand. He threw the condoms at Chase, a silent command to put one on. House dry-swallowed two Vicoden hoping that it wouldn't react that much with the alcohol and that he would wake up in the morning. But the sight of Chase below him, his hands reaching inside his boxers to slide the condom over his hard cock, House needed this and he didn't need to be in pain. No matter what it took.

House took a condom out of the box for himself and opened it with his teeth. He had no idea what was about to happen and he had no idea where Little Chase had been. But judging by the way the entire nursing staff blushes and smiles suggestively at him when ever he is 100 feet from them and with the fact that he used to be linked to a dominatrix, House didn't want to take any chances.

He lowered himself back down on Chase; his own throbbing hard-on pressing into Chase's. Chase gasped and moaned pushing down on House's lower back and pushing House's cock down on him, "Please, House… oh, god, please…" Chase begged.

House put his lips to Chase's tight stomach and delicately kissed it before locking his teeth onto Chase's boxers. Chase lifted up his hips and House pulled them down with his teeth and Chase kicked them off.

House was in no hurry to finish quick. He was enjoying his alcohol/Vicoden/sex bliss and didn't want it to end.

Chase, on the other hand, was revved up and ready to go. House brought his head down and dragged his tongue along the length of Chase's cock, wishing that he trusted Chase enough so that his tongue could make contact with skin.

Chase moaned and arched his back up pressing himself into House's mouth begging for more. House sucked slowly on Chase for a few moments before coming up for air. House knew that Chase wouldn't last long, but he was stuck. He had never been with a guy before and had no idea where to go from here.

Chase seemed to sense this and, breathing heavily, he leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube that was knocked over onto the floor. He thrust the bottle into House's hands and rolled over.

"Just…" Chase gasped trying to catch his breath, "start slow." House nodded and shed his boxers.

He applied generous amounts of lube to himself and then eased his way into Chase. Chase moaned and gripped the head board letting out a string of profanities as House adjusted himself inside Chase and began to ride him.

It wasn't until House was inside Chase that he realized how much he wanted this, and that he probably wanted this as long as Chase has. House pressed himself farther into Chase and jutted his hips harder. Chase moaned in pleasure and gripped the headboard tighter.

Ten minutes of moaning, gasping, and thrusting later House was ready to lose it too. With one arm he pulled Chase up onto his knees and with the other he snaked it underneath Chase and took hold of his cock and squeezed.

Chase came with an extremely loud, "Oh… FUCK, House!" and collapsed on the bed. House slipped out of him and came collapsing too, almost onto Chase, but he caught himself in time and put his hands on either side of Chase's head and lowered himself down slowly becoming more and more aware of the effect their encounter was having on his leg.

He rolled over onto his back and Chase pulled the blanket that slipped off the bed and onto the floor over the both of them and nuzzled his face into House's neck. They were both caked in sweat and breathing hard. But soon Chase's breaths became regular as he slipped off to sleep.

House's leg was killing him despite the Vicoden he'd taken. He wrapped one arm around his leg and the other around Chase. He knew there was no way he was sleeping tonight, and he also knew even though he leg hurt like hell today and tomorrow he would be greeted with a bitch of a hangover, it was totally worth it.


End file.
